


Feitan's Fuckdoll

by lordkageyama



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Begging For Cock, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of public sex, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Somnophilia, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, slip into subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkageyama/pseuds/lordkageyama
Summary: It's all in the tags! Emphasis on dirty, dirty, dirty talk <3Reader is not in the mood at first, only to slip into subspace when Feitan puts his fingers in her mouth. She then gradually turns into his perfect slutty fuckdoll.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Feitan's Fuckdoll

Feitan walks in looking like he was in an extremely bad mood and you would usually welcome him home, however you knew better than to speak before spoken to when he looked this pissed, most likely because of a tiring day of work. 

He sat on the bed and hurried with your instructions. 

Get on the floor in front of me. On your knees bitch. 

I-i’m not really in the mood fei. 

Don’t fucking call me fei. 

I’m so sorry daddy i’m not in the mood right now, please don’t make me do anything dirty. 

That’s okay baby just get on the floor, that’s all you have to do.

Feitan speaks after you get on the floor. How was your day baby, what was my sweet baby doing while i was gone hmm? Once you open your mouth feitan puts his index and middle fingers inside. D-daddy what- are you doing you try to say with his fingers stuffed in your small mouth. I’m not asking for much am I?, just suck my fucking fingers - or are you too stupid to do that? S-Sorry, so sorry daddy I’ll do it you say dumbly spluttering all over his fingers. 

Feitan grins widely as you suck his fingers like you would suck his cock, licking, sucking, moaning around them. He waits patiently watching you with the biggest smile on his face as he would watch his prey, he waits and waits until he sees what he wants: that glazed look in your eye, that shift into sub space, that look signifying he could do whatever he wanted to you in the moment and no matter how much you didn’t want to do it or how much it hurt you, you wouldn’t stop him and allow him to take all that he needed from you making you his little sex slave, his fucktoy, all for him and him only - and that you would like it. his personal little cockslut and cumdump that he could use whenever. you stopped sucking. 

Da-daddy can i please have your cock?   
I thought you weren’t in the mood baby? remember?   
I’m sorry daddy I want it now please?   
I’m sure I raised a better fuck toy that this, if you want something you need to beg me now. You’ve already denied daddy once haven’t you?   
There’s tears in your eyes as you speak now, remembering how you said no to daddy! You start uncontrollably crying as you try to articulate with his fingers still on your mouth - sorry daddy I shouldn’t have restricted you when I’m your property, please do whatever you want to me, if it’s you I’ll do anything daddy I love you I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I want your cock so bad daddy i want it in my mouth and everywhere else!! anywhere you want!!   
Well aren’t you perfect? he says as he finally takes his pruned fingers out of your mouth and looks at your spit and wipes it on your face. he unbuckles his belt and takes his cock out of his black briefs. is this want you wanted baby?   
You stare at his dick with a feral glare, like you’re a fucking trained animal, a mere house pet with their master dangling their treat in front of their face. 

In your excitement, you reach to put your hands on his thighs, you wanted to touch your master so badly, he was rough but his skin was so soft and comforting. This was until Feitan spat at you. Don’t touch me you disgusting desperate slut. you aren’t worthy yet, use your mouth only or get out. Before you could apologize, Feitan grabs the hair at the back of your head roughly and takes advantage of your scream to put his cock in your mouth. Your eyes tear up from the pain of his hands, the rough pace he was going which didn’t allow you to get used to it to, the constant abuse on the back of your throat as he abused your mouth as if it was just a sex toy, you started crying from happiness, of finally having your masters cock in your mouth, you were so elated and this is what you lived for, what you were born to do: to have Feitan use you like the disgusting whore you knew you were. He had spent the first couple of months getting to know you calling you useless so you were happy to be of some use to him now. 

While you looked like a dumb little puppy slobbering all over his dick and loving every minute of getting to please your master, Feitan looked feral: you made him so hard when you looked like his fuckdoll. 

What a fucking little slut, this is all you’re good for huh? Taking some cock in all your holes huh? I should probably leave you there on the street for random men to fuck and have them pay me huh? Would you like that? 

He takes his cock out of your mouth not for any concern for your breathing but to hear an answer.

No no no no no daddy daddy only you only you please baby don’t want any other men please don’t force me daddy. 

You’ll do anything for me though won’t you? Degrade yourself in public, completely lose yourself for my benefit, become my slave, my house, pet won’t you? 

Feitan nearly cums at your answer: daddy I thought I always was? This and the despicable sight of you. Hair messed up, eyes red, face stained with tears and pre cum as he rubbed his dick all around your face. 

He had always told you he would only fuck your mouth and your asshole (even going as far as always having a dildo inside you to always keep you prepared just incase he needed a quick fuck, he knew you always had it inside you because you were quite a small person and it always stuck out of your asshole no matter how far he forced it in as it was so thick and long) but today he wanted to give you a treat for looking like the perfect slut for him. 

I’m going to give you a present baby, gonna fuck my little princesses cunt for being such a good girl for me okay? 

You were so happy he had said this, you slipped entirely into subspace, a daze where you could barely speak and splutter out a thank you. 

So perfect, a dumb incoherent bitch at my disposal, feitan thought as he smiled and manhandled you on to the bed and climbed over your small frame. As he put his cock inside you you swore to yourself you had never known such pleasure, sure the stretch was painful but he was hitting all the right spots, going in hard and deep like you always dreamed about in your dirty dreams, all about your master of course. You didn’t even realise as you reached your first and second orgasm in no time, now writhing in pain from the over stimulation you were facing. You didn’t dare beg daddy to stop as you remembered what happened earlier when you denied daddy, he almost didn’t want to give you his cock! You decided to try to give him a subtle hint by screaming in pain and crying so so hard your mascara ran down your face but this just made Feitan even more turned on and made him pump his cock into you harder than he ever used your asshole before. You felt a familiar fullness and even in your daze, realised that you were about to piss yourself. You were about to pee on the bed like a little baby! You were going to disappoint daddy! You mustered the strength to say daddy I need to pee please please get off me daddy I’m going to to pee myself like a baby, going to ruin the bed. 

Wow baby are you really gonna piss yourself? You need me to put you in diapers huh? Can’t control yourself like a little bitch. Next time we go out I’m just going to have you wear a skirt and pee next to a tree like the little mutt you are. Fucking pathetic. He sounded absolutely disgusted but he didn’t look it as he pushed your bladder, forcing you to empty out all the contents right then and there. You had just peed the bed from the overstimulation Feitan had given you, he smiled as you let yourself go for him. 

As he was about to cum he slowed down, wanting to savour the moment which you mistook for him not wanting to cum inside you, so you started begging, daddy please cum inside me I want your cum I want all of it I love it so much want you to breed me, make me pregnant by filling me up with all your juice, please daddy I’m begging you I want your cum so badly! 

Feitan laughed. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. His fuckdoll was so perfect he loved you so much and he wanted to make you his officially. He of course did not voice his but made it official by painting your walls with his cum, as he smacked your big tits he loved so much. He wanted to rest his head on them, suck them and slap all to hear the sounds you would make he had so much cum that it inflated your belly and made you look pregnant.   
There you go baby you’re gonna get fucking pregnant now like you’ve always wanted. You had completely passed out and he took advantage of this to let go of your legs that he had been holding and took two fingers to slosh the cum around in your cunt for good measure, at closer look there was a little blood mixed with the cum from how rough he was. Oh well, you were asleep you would never know the disgusting things he wanted to do to you. He decided to piss on you as well, use you as his toilet which he didn’t think you would want him to do but he would do anyway because you were asleep. 

He looked at you, his princess and his fuck doll with a look of adoration on his face. He loved you so much which is why he didn’t clean you up and let you lay in his cum like you would’ve wanted to. He was so kind. He planned to have you naked and leashed when he came back the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feitan loves you in this btw, and being rough as hell is how he shows it. Hope you enjoyed!   
> This is my first writing in years so please let me know what you thought/ how you found it!!   
> My twitter is lordkageyama if anyone wants to talk <3


End file.
